dayz_modfandomcom-20200214-history
How to install DayZ
System requirements # Arma 2: Combined Operations (Arma II + Operation Arrowhead) http://www.arma2.com/shops/index_en.html#a2co : NOTE: See ArmA FREE further down this page # Run the game once before proceeding # Arma 2 BETA # DayZ Mod Files (See below) # Balls DayZ Commander - Installer/Updater/Launcher DayZCommander is a powerful, open-source tool that is completely focused on making your DayZ adventure as easy to begin as possible. No longer will you need to fumble around with mod packages and clunky server browsers. DayZ Commander will install the latest ARMA II: CO beta patch as well as update your DayZ mod files. * Automatic installation and updates to the latest version of the mod * Advanced filtering options for finding the right server * A friends list, to quickly connect with your squad * Favorite/recent servers * Server notes How to Install DayZ with DayZCommander # Run both Arma2 and Arma2: Combined Operations once to complete installation. # Download the latest version of DayZCommander from http://www.dayzcommander.com # Run DayZCommander and click the "versions" button from the top menu. # Click "Install latest revision" under Arma2 OA. Wait for the download and install to complete. # Click "Install latest version" under DayZ. Wait for the download and install to complete. # Press "Done" to close the versions panel. # Double-click any listed server to play. DayZ Play with SIX-Installer/Updater/Launcher Play withSIX is the new official launcher/update/installer/server browser for DayZ, from the creators of SIX Launcher, Updater and supported by years of community experience.. It is the evolution of, and is much improved over SIX Launcher, and is even easier to use. Play withSIX has much improved performance, usability and looks, a slick server browser with advanced filtering, and supports also a great number of other community Mods. There are also (preliminary) social features like public, group and private chats, buddylists, follow your friends playing and join them, and much more. The current release is a fully functional public preview with as a replacement to the SIX Launcher. For feedback and support please refer to http://getsatisfaction.withsix.com/withsix Instructions In this example we are going to install DayZ. The guide assumes that you have installed and are running Play withSIX. # First select the mod, in our example, DayZ. You can bring up the mod selection by clicking the “No active Mod” block, or if a mod is selected, it will show the currently selected mod logo. # Make sure Multiplayer is enabled in the Info block under the Mod block, then click this block to enable the Server Browser. # Select the desired server, you can use the advanced server filter to find exactly what you are looking for. # The action button now should say either Update, Install or Join. Click this button to initiate the action, in case of install/update, wait until it’s done and then click Join to join the server. If your mod is already uptodate you can simply double click any server to join it. If you need to configure any game settings, like startup options, installation paths etc, click on the Game block (saying ARMA 2 currently). DayZ Steam manual installation Install ARMA2 beta patch first and then follow DayZ install instructions below. Download DayZ Mod files. http://www.armafiles.info/dayz/ # Make a folder named "@DayZ" in your Arma 2: Operation Arrowhead directory. # Inside "@DayZ" folder create another folder named "Addons". It should look like this: C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\arma 2 operation arrowhead\@DayZ\Addons # Unpack all DayZ Mod files in the "Addons" folder. # Start the game as instructed in ARMA2 beta patch If everything is installed correctly you should see "@dayz" line under "ArmA 2" on the right side of the menu screen. Use the filter to find DayZ servers. DayZ non-Steam manual installation Install ARMA2 beta patch first and then follow DayZ Manual install instructions below. Download DayZ Mod files. http://www.armafiles.info/dayz/ # Make a folder named "@DayZ" in your Arma2 folder # Inside "@DayZ" folder create another folder named "Addons". # Unpack all DayZ Mod files in the "Addons" folder. # Start the game as instructed in ARMA2 beta patch If everything is installed correctly you should see "@dayz" line under "ArmA 2" on the right side of the menu screen. Use the filter to find DayZ servers. ArmA2 mixed copy (Retail and Steam) Make sure you install the latest patch for the retail version from http://www.arma2.com/supply/game-updates Then follow the STEAM/NON-STEAM INSTALLATION guide. ArmA2: Free and ArmA2: OA It is possible but not recommended to use the free version (not the demo) of ARMA2 and combine it with ARMA2: Operation Arrowhead to create ARMA2: Combined Operations Lite and use it to play DayZ. This will mean low resolution textures are used for most of the game world. Here is a guide how to install DayZ with arma2:free and OA: Kodabar's Guide If everything is installed correctly you should see "ArmA 2 Free" (or "ArmA 2 Demo"), "ArmA 2 Operation Arrowhead" and "@dayz" on the right side of the menu screen. ArmA2 Beta patch From DayZ version 1.7.1 requires "Arma2 Beta" to be installed Beta patch is not instantly BattleEye enabled after release. You may have to wait a couple of hours to be able to play with it online. To be sure, check the corresponding thread. Beta patch is backwards compatible, so you can still play on non-beta servers. If you have previous beta patches it's suggested to uninstall them before installing a newer version. You can also try deleting beta subdirectory inside ARMA 2 folder manually. # Download and install beta patch from http://www.arma2.com/beta-patch.php (Latest patch is in the green field top of page) # If you are met with a "Password screen" then choose the top version on page (Not in the green field) # Go to the Arma2:OA main directory and right-click on shortcut "Launch Arma2 OA Beta Patch". Add "-mod=@dayz" without quotes to the target line. # Run "Launch Arma2 OA Beta Patch" and enjoy playing! NOTE: Remember to install DayZ MOD before launching the game! Download and install beta patch from http://www.arma2.com/beta-patch.php (Latest patch is in the green field top of page) # If you are met with a "Password screen" then choose the top version on page (Not in the green field) # Go to the Arma 2: Operation Arrowhead directory (for example C:\Program Files (x86)\Bohemia Interactive\ArmA 2 Operation Arrowhead) and right-click -> edit on .cmd file "_runA2CO_beta.cmd". Search for ":run" near the end of the file. Add ";@dayz" without quotes to "-mod=%_ARMA2PATH%;EXPANSION;ca". # Run "_runA2CO_beta.cmd" and enjoy playing! You may create a new shortcut to "_runA2CO_beta.cmd" NOTE: Remember to install ''DayZ MOD before launching the game!'' Having trouble with the BETA Patch? then this forum post might help. Launch ARMA2 Beta with Steam Overlay (Optional) # Open Steam. # Click the Games menu. # Click Add a Non-Steam Game to My Library. # Click Browse. # Navigate to, most likely, C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\arma 2 operation arrowhead\Expansion\beta. If you are not running 64-bit Windows, remove (x86) from the path. # Choose arma2oa.exe. # Click Open. # Click Add Selected Programs. # Open your Steam Library. # Right-click arma2oa in your games list, and choose Properties. # Rename it from "arma2oa" to "DayZ". # Set the Target to: "C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\arma 2 operation arrowhead\Expansion\beta\arma2oa.exe" "-beta=Expansion\beta;Expansion\beta\Expansion" "-mod=C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\arma 2;Expansion;ca;@dayz" -nosplash If you had to modify the path in step 5, do so here as well. # Set the Start In line to: C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\arma 2 operation arrowhead If you had to modify the path in step 5, do so here as well. # Click Close. You should now be able to run the game from within Steam using the "DayZ" shortcut. Startup parameters (optional) You can find other than default launch options, like windowed mode here: http://community.bistudio.com/wiki/Arma2:_Startup_Parameters Common errors I get 'You cannot play/edit this mission, it is dependent on downloadable content that has been deleted.dayz_code, dayz_weapons, dayz_equip etc.'upon joining any DayZ server : You installed the mod or the shortcut incorrectly. Make sure you add "-mod=@dayz" without quotes in the launch options and DayZ mod files are installed in the proper folder. By default: "C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\arma 2 operation arrowhead\@DayZ\Addons" I am stuck at "Waiting for server response" or "Waiting for character to create" or "Receiving Data" : Servers are simply being overloaded, wait a litte or try another server. If nothing works try below. : Launch Operation Arrowhead from steam and select the option to re-install BattlEye Anti-Cheat client. If you are using retail download the latest version form http://www.battleye.com/download.html and put it in a folder named "BattlEye" in the "Expansion" folder of your Arma2:OA main directory. : Redownload DayZ mod files and make sure you have the latest version. http://www.armafiles.info/dayz/ : If nothing works try reinstalling both Arma2 and OA. : Note: Frequent connections and disconnections on a server compound this problem. Please try to be patient before switching to another server. I get a constant "Retrying to authenticate" message : Updating Arma2 Client to the latest beta version may resolve this issue. Latest versions are available at http://www.arma2.com/beta-patch.php I get "You can not play/edit this mission; it is dependent on downloadable content that has been deleted.cherarus" when trying to join any server : Make sure you launch the game as 'Combined Operations' and NOT 'Operation Arrowhead' when launching from STEAM. Invisible objects, missing textures etc. : Right click ARMA 2 in STEAM - 'Properties' - 'Local Files' - 'Verify integrity of game cache'. : Try changing your ingame video settings. I get other weird graphic artifacts ingame that block my screen : Known bug, it occurs on the barbed wire fences that players can build and should be fixed in the next patch. You can try changing your ingame video settings as a temporary fix. How do I change my FOV (Field of View)? : There's two different guides available for changing your field of view. : If you simply want to increase your fov to a high value (ie. 90 degrees), then try this guide: http://www.reddit.com/r/dayz/comments/ug6wu/how_to_adjust_your_fov_aka_how_to_cure_arma2/ : If you're aiming for a more immersive, realistic field of view, try this guide instead: http://forums.bistudio.com/showthread.php?100235-Setting-up-your-FOV I get 'ARMA2 stopped working' error on launch : Right click ARMA 2 in STEAM - 'Properties' - 'Local Files' - 'Verify integrity of game cache'. : Redownload and make sure you are using the latest version of DayZ mod files. : Try launching the game without DayZ mod, see if it works. If it does reinstall DayZ mod files. : Try installing the latest beta patch (see above). I can't use Direct Chat ingame. Mic is stuttering : Known bug. You can install the latest beta patch for Arma2:OA (see above) or wait for the official fix. I get "No entry 'bin\config.bin\CfgVehicles\'" or similar pop-up error message when launching the game or playing on a server : Ignore it. It won't affect your game. I get 'missing CBA_Main' when joining a server : Ignore it. It won't affect your game. I get 'Error compiling pixel shader PSSpecularAlpha:0 : Run Steam as Administrator Most information in this guide is originally copied from a forum thread made by Skyrayfox. Troubleshooting If your issue is not solved by this page, post your issue in the troubleshooting section of these forums: http://www.fpsgeneral.com/forums/battle-chatter/dayz Category:Guides & Tutorials